Finding Love by Chance
by King Namikaze
Summary: At the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto gets transported to another dimension. What will he do when he wakes up in a Hotel full of monsters and a teenage vampire that wants to be with him? Read and Find out. Third in my 'Movie Series'
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got the idea of starting this story from 'Naruto's Hotel' by SageXofXSevenXPaths, it is a good story and I wish you would continue Sage.

Also, I know that Sasuke is good in the end of the anime but for this story, Madara and Obito are dead and Sasuke takes over.

Think that when Naruto appears in Transylvania he knocked Johnny away, making him go a different direction and not seeing the flaming zombies.

Also, Naruto will explain things to Dracula straight away because he didn't see the point in lying to someone who saved his life.

For Naruto singing songs just imagine that his world had the same music.

* * *

**[Start]**

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke as they readied another attack. Both knew that this was going to be the final attack and that it will end the Fourth Shinobi War. As Naruto readied a Rasengan, he thought back to his fallen comrades. All of his friends, the people he considered family, all dead by the Uchiha "The Nine-Tails will be mine, Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he created a Chidori.

"Give it up, Sasuke!" shouted back Naruto "Please! You don't have to do this!" Sasuke just glared before running towards the blond. Naruto gritted his teeth as he also ran. The two closed the distance between them as they thrusted their attacks against the others. As this happened, both had flashbacks of when they did this at the Valley of the End. Their chakra's melded, recreating the black energy dome that grew in size and destroyed the surroundings. However, something different happened. Because Naruto wasn't using the Nine-Tails chakra and Sasuke didn't have the Curse Mark, the energy dome became unstable.

"Just die already!" shouted Sasuke as he pushed all of his chakra into the attack.

Knowing that, because of the energy dome, they were both going to die, Naruto cancelled his attack, which caused Sasuke to stumble and stab Naruto in his right lung, just next to the heart. Acting quickly to ignore the pain, Naruto grabbed a single kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the heart "The war is over now" Naruto whispered.

Without the jutsu's, the energy dome began to compress until it violently exploded.

* * *

-Between Dimensions-

Both Naruto and Sasuke appeared in a void and all either could see was darkness "Damn you Dobe" said Sasuke with a hollow chuckle as he coughed up some blood and removed his arm from his former team mate.

"It's finished Sasuke," said Naruto also coughing up blood and removing the kunai from Sasuke's chest, causing the Uchiha to fall over "We don't have to fight anymore"

Naruto stumbled as he fell to his knees. He looked at Sasuke for a moment and could easily tell that the Uchiha was dead. Letting out a tear, Naruto turned around and said "Goodbye" before falling unconscious, not noticing a bright light engulf the area.

* * *

-Transylvania-

"Dad was right," said a sad Mavis as she turned into a bat and flew away. She never noticed her father appear in the middle of the crowd of flaming zombies in a fake town. As Mavis flew, she was thinking about how her father was right and that she should have stayed in the hotel. Something near by then caught her attention. Looking, she saw it was a small light. At first she thought it was just a random monster walking around with a flashlight until the light got brighter and brighter that it almost blinded. As fast as the light came, however, it disappeared "What was that?" muttered Mavis before deciding to fly where the light was. Reaching the ground, Mavis turned back to normal before gasping at her surroundings. All the trees were destroyed and charred and the grass was burned black. But she didn't even pay attention to all that as she stared at an extremely large crater with smoke coming from the center. Mavis hesitantly walked to the edge of the crater and saw it was very deep and that she could not see what was in the middle. She then walked over the edge and slid down the side until she reached the bottom. Looking she saw the smoke start to clear and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

Lying down on the ground was a blond teen she had never seen before. His clothes were burned and slash marks all over and there was dirt all over his body. It was then that she saw it, all the blood that covered the teen and was starting to pool under him. She quickly rushed to him and turned him onto his back before pressing her ear to his chest, where there wasn't a hole. She could hear him breathing thankfully and there was a heart beat. It was weak but there was one. She didn't know what to do now, so Mavis did the only thing she could think of.

"DAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She didn't have to wait long because her father, Dracula, appeared within the minute looking panicked "Mavis! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" It was then he noticed the person she was kneeling next to "Who is this?"

"I don't know" she answered quickly "I was flying home until I saw a bright light. I got curious so I flew down and saw him. He's breathing but his heart is beating slowly. We have to help him!" she shouted in the end.

Dracula didn't know what to do. As he looked at the person he could see that he was a human, unless the teen was like Mavis and himself and was a monster that looked human. He looked at Mavis, only to see pleading and horrified eyes telling him to help. Sighing, Dracula said, "Alright, you fly home quickly and get a room set up. I'll have to run whilst carrying him so you'll be faster" He said and Mavis quickly nodded as she turned into a bat and flew back to the hotel as quick as she could. Dracula turned back to the unconscious teen "If you are a human, I will kill you" he threatened even thought the boy was unconscious. Dracula carefully picked him up and ran as fast as he could without harming the boy. It only took a few minutes to return to the Hotel where he entered, meeting a worried Mavis.

"This way" she said as they both ran up the stairs and into an empty hotel room. Dracula hurried as he placed the teen on the bed and checked him over for injuries.

Mavis left the room, knowing it would be better if she weren't there. As she waited, she saw Frankenstein and Murray the Mummy walk up to her, looking worried "What's happened?" asked Frankenstein as everybody saw Dracula carry someone as he ran up the stairs.

Mavis quickly explained and Murray entered the room "Need some help?" he asked.

Dracula looked at the Mummy for a moment before saying "Can you spare some bandages?" Murray nodded as he grabbed a loose end and then unwrapped some from himself. He gave it to Dracula and both then started to wrap the wounds the blond teen had "That should do it" said Dracula as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"I wonder where he came from and what happened," said Murray as they both left the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" quickly asked Mavis to her father.

Dracula nodded, making his daughter sigh in relief "He'll be fine but he won't be waking up for a few day's as he lost quite a bit of blood" He looked at his daughter and could see she was still worried for the mysterious teen. He had an idea and he didn't like it, but it would keep Mavis occupied in the meantime "Can you do something for me?" asked Dracula "Could you please watch over him just in case he wakes up? If he does then please come and get me straight away"

Mavis smiled and hugged her father before running into the room. She stood at the door for a moment before slowly walking to a chair that was placed next to the bed and sat down. She stared at the boy and took in his features. He had wild blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. Parts of his head was wrapped in bandages as well as his entire torso "Who are you?" she whispered.

What she didn't expect was for the teen to reply in a hoarse whisper "Naru...to" and that was all he said. Mavis's eyes were wide until she realised he was just talking in his sleep.

"Naruto?" she repeated before smiling "I hope you wake up soon"

* * *

-The Next Day-

Naruto didn't know what to expect. He thought he was dead so the fact he was lying on something comfortable and that there was a lightweight on his left hand made him very confused. He tried to remember what happened and it slowly came back to him. His and Sasuke's final attack, the death blows, entering a void of darkness, and then Sasuke giving him his Sharingan _'It's over'_ he thought sadly _'Everyone I know is gone and I am all alone now'_ He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a dark room _'This isn't a hospital?'_ he thought before looking around. No white walls, or that strange smell that always made him feel uneasy. Finally his eyes landed on the object that rested on his left hand and then they widened as he took in the features of the beautiful girl.

The girl, that looked just a little younger than him, had pale skin and short jet-black hair with bangs. She was wearing a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves. She also wears black lipstick matched with black-varnished nails and dark eye shadow. As he stared at her, with a small blush that grew on his cheeks, he noticed that she was starting to wake up. He watched as she stretched from where she was laying and gave a light yawn, which Naruto thought was cute. As she was yawning he noticed her slightly larger than normal fangs but passed that off as nothing because he knew a lot of people who had that.

Mavis lifted her head up to see what was so comfortable until she saw she was laying her head on the strangers arm. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked towards his face, hoping for him to still be asleep. But as she looked, she saw his eyes and both their breaths hitched in their throats. Blue eyes stared into one another as blushes appeared on both their faces, or in Naruto's case it grew some more. They continued to stare at each other, not seeing a flash of pink in the others eyes, and Mavis nearly didn't hear what the teen said "Uh...hi?" it sounded as if he was very unsure of what was happening.

Mavis quickly shook her head as she sat up straight. She looked at him again and put on a smile that Naruto began to like "Hi! I didn't think you would wake up for a few more day's!" It was then she remembered her father's words "Holy rabies! I have to go find Dad!" Before Naruto could say anything, Mavis ran out of the room in search of her father.

Naruto just sat there, staring at the door that the girl ran through "What just happened?" wondered a highly confused Naruto out loud.

* * *

As Dracula was talking to his friends and reassuring them that the stranger was alive and that he was going to get answers, he heard a door slam open. Looking, everyone saw Mavis panting slightly "Mavis, is everything ok?" asked a worried Dracula.

"He's awake," she simply said. Dracula quickly followed his daughter to the room and stopped her before she could enter.

"You stay out here," he said with complete seriousness.

Mavis stared at her father in disbelief "But Dad-"

"No buts" he interrupted "Just give me a minute to talk to him" Before she could say anything, Dracula went into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the bed and widened his eyes as he saw only bloody bandages and that the teen was not there.

"Yo!" said a loud voice from his side, causing the vampire to jump in surprise. Looking, Dracula saw the blond teen perfectly healthy.

"How are you awake?" questioned Dracula "Those injuries should have kept you asleep for at least a week"

Naruto just smiled "I heal fast" He then looked around again "So where am I?"

"I am asking the questions here!" shouted Dracula before taking a breath to calm himself. He then looked at Naruto in absolute seriousness "What is your name and how did you get those injuries?"

Naruto just went back to the bed and sat down before answering "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and... I just fought in a war" Dracula's eyes widened "I'm guessing that my last attack did something and sent me to another dimension because I am not sensing any chakra at all"

"Your not...from this world?" questioned Dracula in confusion and interest. Naruto then went on to explain about where he was from, how they could use chakra, how the Fourth Shinobi War started, and his battle with Sasuke, all the while he didn't mention his past. Dracula sat there in amazement after Naruto told his story. He could tell that the boy was not lying and that everything he said was the absolute truth.

"So where am I?" asked Naruto.

Dracula turned serious once again as he moved towards the window. It opened to let the moonlight shine down on him as he spoke "This is a place that I built for all those monsters out there lurking in the shadows, hiding from the persecution from humankind. A place for them and their families to come and be themselves. A place void of torches, pitchforks, angry mobs. A place of peace, relaxation and tranquillity"

Naruto stared in awe at the man before him. As Dracula spoke, he kept having flashbacks of his life when he was growing up. All the beatings, the mobs, the running, everything. This place sounded like a haven for him to be instead of his world where there were still people who wanted him dead "This place...sounds amazing" He looked at Dracula who turned to him "I wish I could stay here"

"I am afraid you cannot," said the Count, earning a frown from Naruto "You are a human and everyone here would try to kill you"

"Actually I'm not a human" Naruto said, "I had a demon sealed inside of me. So I am technically a Half-Demon"

Dracula turned into a bat and grabbed onto Naruto's hair "I am sorry but you still cannot. You smell too much like a human so they would know" As he flew out the window, he did not expert his daughter to intercept them.

"Hi!" she said in her bat form.

"Mavey!" shouted Dracula nervously "What are you doing, my sweet little blood orange?" He never noticed that Naruto and Mavis were again staring at each other "Our friend was just leaving"

"Really?" she asked dejectedly.

Naruto frowned at that before smiling "No I am staying" he said.

"Really?!" shouted both Mavis and Dracula. With Mavis being happy for unknown reasons and Dracula being angry for obvious reasons. Dracula sighed before flying back into the room.

"Oh look you have something on your face" he said to Naruto as they walked away from Mavis "If you are staying here then you cannot let people know you are a human, even if you are part one"

"Then I'll just be a Fox Demon," said Naruto simply before channelling the Nine-Tails chakra into his body. His hair became wilder as his whisker marks were now more defined. His eyes turned red with slits and his canines grew a little. All in all, he didn't look human anymore "How's this?"

"Your names Naruto right?" asked Mavis as she entered the room and turned human. She saw the questioning look from both her father and the stranger so she answered "You said it in you sleep"

"Oh" said Naruto "Yeah, my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm a Fox Demon"

Dracula panicked, thinking that Mavis wouldn't believe it so he added a story "And you know I wanted you to have the bestest, specialist party ever in your life. So, well, I needed some help"

Mavis looked at her father with suspicion "Well, look, I am very good, but I thought it would be even more bestest, specialist if someone closer to your age helped plan the party"

"Your my age?!" shouted Mavis in excitement as she stepped up to Naruto who nodded.

"Well, how old are you?" asked Naruto quickly.

"118" she answered simply.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before adding 100 to his own age "I'm 119"

"You see? Everything is very, very normal," said Dracula nervously "I'm throwing a party and he's helping"

"Sir!" shouted a suit of armor "There's an emergency!"

Dracula walked up to the suit of armor to shout at it, not noticing that Mavis was again talking to Naruto "What happened to your eyes?" she asked.

"What?"

"There were blue before but now red," she explained "How?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that, not having an excuse until he thought of one "I can turn my eyes blue so that I can blend into the human world better" He then blinked as he realised something "Hey, I never got your name"

Mavis had the decency to blush in embarrassment as she said "Sorry, my name is Mavis Dracula"

"Mavis? That's a nice name," he said, causing the girl to blush more.

"My mom picked it," she said with a smile.

"Damn emergencies" muttered Dracula in annoyance.

"Why don't you go check on it?" asked Mavis to her father "I can keep Naruto here some company"

Dracula's eyes widened "No!" he shouted "Anything but that!" Seeing the suspicious look from his daughter, he continued "I mean, because he needs time to plan and if your keeping him company then he's not planning" He walked his daughter to the door "He's is company-keeping and then the plan, it's...it doesn't get planned"

When he opened the door, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the shrunken head on the door handle "Good one" it said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" said Dracula loudly.

When he shouted, he let his daughter go which she used as she stepped next to Naruto "So, maybe if you're not planning later, we can hang out"

"Sounds good," said Naruto with a smile.

Dracula appeared with a completely fake smile "Yes. You hear that? It sounds good" He then got his daughter and took her to the door "So you will hang out. See you later, my honey. Lovely" He then closed the door once she was out of the room and gave Naruto a stern look "Okay, you're not hanging out"

"Why not?" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because I will not have a human be friends with my daughter, especially someone like you. No offence but I do not want my daughter to be exposed to war and other such things" he replied with a sneer "Now follow me, party planner. We need to get you some clothes"

Naruto looked at what he was wearing, or lack there of. All he had on was a tattered pair of pants _'Well, that explains Mavis's blushing'_ he thought as he followed Dracula through a hidden passage _'Damn was she beautiful'_ He followed through the dark hallway as the Count led with a few candles "Where are we going?"

"To get you some clothes. There should be an entrance to the storage room somewhere," Dracula muttered as they entered a room with multiple pathways.

"So, can I ask why you are so against humans?" asked Naruto "I mean, aren't you human? I'm only asking because you look like one," he said quickly as the Count glared at Naruto with hatred for a moment before going down a random pathway.

Dracula huffed before answering, "No I am not a human. I am a vampire, as is Mavis"

"What's a vampire?" questioned Naruto with more confusion.

Sighing, he answered, "We suck blood, we can turn into bats, we can't eat garlic, we don't have reflections-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Naruto "Seriously? You can't eat garlic?"

_'That's the question he asks?'_ thought Dracula in annoyance "No, I cannot have it. My throat swells" he answered honestly before walking straight into a wall. They went back the way they came before taking a different path. Eventually they came across a candleholder that Dracula smiled at "Ah, here we go" He pulled it which opened up a hidden door. Naruto looked and saw another hotel room with a pink bed. He was about to enter until he heard a bunch of little noises. Both Naruto and Dracula crouched down to see two monsters "I am sorry, I'm a little lost. Yes, I know it's your honeymoon, I apologise. Go back to doing what you were doing" Dracula said as both he and Naruto backed up into the hidden passage.

"I'm not going to ask what they were," muttered Naruto "Do you know where were going?" he asked.

"I'm not down here much" replied Dracula "It's meant to be an exit in case human's ever invade" They went through a couple hallways and had to turn back. They eventually found another candlestick and the Count said, "I think this is it" Naruto had his doubts so he stood back and out of sight.

Dracula pulled the lever and they saw a skeleton showering. The skeleton screamed "I am terribly sorry!" shouted Dracula.

"What is wrong with you people?!" shouted, what Naruto had to guess was the husband, another skeleton. Naruto tried not to laugh as a wet rag was thrown, smacking Dracula in the face.

Dracula quickly closed the door and they continued on their way. During that time, Naruto couldn't stop the occasional chuckle "Ok, I could really use some silence right now" said an annoyed Count. They cam across a stairway and went down. The stairs ended but there was a massive drop that no one could survive. Dracula forgot to warn Naruto, just as the blond walked off the edge. Shocked, Dracula looked over the edge only to see Naruto defying gravity _'Is this that chakra he mentioned?'_

"That was close," said Naruto as he walked back next to Dracula.

Not saying anything, they walked back and entered another hallway. They stayed silent until they reached another candlestick "Alright, third times a charm" Again Naruto stepped to the side in case it was wrong. The secret entrance opened and they both saw a fight going on. Naruto didn't know who any of them were, but Dracula did. It was Frankenstein, Murray, and Wayne the Werewolf, and a bunch of wolf children. They were all throwing about three zombies.

Dracula panicked and tried to close the door but Frankenstein saw him "Drac!"

"Yes, Frankie?" said a very nervous Dracula, glad that Naruto hid.

"Hey buddy, what you been doing?" questioned the giant monster.

Dracula smiled "Don't move" he whispered to Naruto "Never mind that!" he shouted to his friends "What have you all been doing?"

Wayne answered as he chewed on a zombie "We wanted to practise our big number for Mavis's party, and then these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand"

"Ok" said Dracula "Put down Zombie Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven this instant" Frankie threw Bach, Murray slammed Mozart away from his ass, and Wayne spat Beethoven out. All three zombies landed in front of Dracula "Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?"

"Listen, Drac" began Wayne, getting Dracula's attention "We wanted to play something, like old times. We even thought you'd sing with us"

Dracula chuckled nervously and said, "Come on, fellas. You know that I haven't sung in public since Martha"

"Yeah" said Frankie "But we just thought how much, you know, Mavis would love it"

"I said no!" shouted Dracula before his eyes tuned to slits and his fangs grew in length. He then roared at his friends before calming himself a second later "Don't ask me again!" Once calmed down enough he smiled and said "Ok, now let's hug the zombie's. Let's all make up"

Dracula walked away and Wayne whispered to Frankie "Wow. He really scared you"

"I wasn't scared," denied Frankie "I was being polite"

As everyone was talking, Naruto was watching. He then jumped back in surprise when Mavis appeared upside down, in front of him "Hey!" she greeted with a smile "What are you doing here? I thought you were planning"

Naruto thought of an excuse quickly "Your father was taking me to get some clothes" he said, gesturing to his pants "As you can see, I'm not really in suitable clothing" Mavis did look and Naruto was starting to believe that she was getting a fever or something with how she was turning red all the time _'She's starting to remind me of Hinata'_ he thought before taking on a sad look.

"Are you ok?" asked Mavis in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Naruto "Just remembering some things I'd rather forget" he said with a sigh before putting on a smile "So who are all the monsters?" he asked, without saying 'monsters' with malice.

"They are all my uncles. Frankenstein, the gentlemen hugging Mozart over there" Naruto looked and saw a giant man crushing a zombies head "There's Wayne the Werewolf" Naruto saw the humanoid wolf "And Murray the Mummy. He even helped you by giving you those bandages" Naruto looked and finally saw a large man wrapped in old bandages.

Naruto then sweat dropped when he gazed at the mummy _'They gave me bandages from him? Those things could have infected my wounds?!'_ he screamed in his mind _'Good thing I heal fast'_

"Hey Mavis" greeted a very high voice from a spider, causing Naruto to jump in surprise again.

This caught everyone's attention as they all looked and saw Naruto "And who are you?" asked Frankenstein.

Dracula was quickly to get in between and whispered to Naruto "As long as they think you're a monster, they won't kill you"

_'How reassuring'_ thought Naruto with another sweat drop.

"His name's Naruto" spoke Mavis as she sat down on a table "He's a Fox Demon"

Frankie raised an eyebrow at that "Fox Demon? Never heard of that before. How did you find this place?"

Naruto started to sweat as he tried to think of another lie "Y-Your cousin sent me" he said.

"I don't have no cousin," muttered the large creature.

"You do," said Dracula "He's your sixth cousin, three times removed"

"On your right arms side" said Naruto, making the monster look at his arm "Yeah, I met him...east of here. He told me about this place so I came here"

Frankenstein smiled, buying the story completely, as well as everyone there "Well, it's nice to meet you!" he said, shaking Naruto's hand, which started slamming the blond into the ground.

Mavis saw this and giggled, making Naruto playfully glare at her "Glad you think this is funny" he muttered with a smile.

"So, what brings you here Naruto?" asked a new voice that made Naruto jump again. Naruto looked and could only see-floating glasses "Sorry" he said "I should really clear my throat before talking"

Naruto looked at Mavis with a look that said 'Who is this guy?' Seeing this, she answered, "Naruto, this is my other Uncle, Dr Griffin. Also known as the Invisible Man"

"Thank you for the introduction" said Griffin "So, what brings you here?" he asked again to Naruto.

"I'm...uh...party planner" Naruto replied, remembering his excuse.

Dracula smiled nervously and spoke "Yes! I have recruited Mr Fox Demon here to help me with Mavis's party"

"Wait a minute," said a shocked Murray "You asked someone to help?" he asked in confusion.

"Captain Control Freak?" said an equally shocked Wayne.

"It's Count," said Dracula with a frown "And yes, I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful"

Naruto nodded, going along with the lie "Yeah, he needed newer perspective" Dracula's frown increased here whilst everyone grin's grew.

Wayne stepped forward and said "Okay, Naruto, Mr Tight Coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-os play at the party" he said, indicating to the three zombies which made them sad.

Frankie continued, "So, anyways, we thought we could liven things up a bit" he finished as they all smiled.

"How?" asked Naruto, not really understanding.

"Music!" they all said at the same time "Here, we'll show you" finished Griffin.

_**(Music)**_

_Girl. I can't believe it's your big night_

_Seems like only yesterday, You were eating mosquitoes_

_But now you're eating frogs and mice_

_Scarfing them down like Doritos_

_Tell me, where did the time go, girl?_

_**(End)**_

"Can you please stop for a moment?" asked Naruto, making them all stop in confusion "I'm not saying your bad, but where I from, music doesn't sound like that"

"Yes, thank you Naruto," agreed Dracula.

Looking at Naruto, Frankie asked playfully "You think you can do better?" he then grabbed Naruto and threw him onto the stage and handed him a guitar.

"But I don't know how to play!" shouted Naruto, trying to leave but no one would let him. He looked around and saw expectant looks from Frankie, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray. He looked to Dracula and saw an evil smirk. Naruto then looked at Mavis and saw a hopeful look, making him sigh and think _'What the hell am I suppose to sing?'_Suddenly, an old memory appeared making him smirk. Stepping up to the others, Naruto whispered into their ears, getting confused nods. Once that was done, Naruto stepped up to the microphone with the guitar and nodded to Griffin. He then took a deep breath and looked straight at Mavis as he began to sing.

_**(Song)**_**_  
_**(Best Day of my Life, by American Author's)

I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[2x]_  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[2x]_

I'm never gonna look back  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life

I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[2x]_  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[2x]_

I'm never gonna look back  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up  
No, just don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life

I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul (soul)  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control (control)

This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
Oo-o-o-o-o  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My life

**_(End)_**

Wanting to desperately stop the music, Dracula followed the cables to the plugs and quickly pulled them out of the sockets, stopping the music. It was too late as many monsters appeared and started cheering to the music even though the song was finished. Mavis was the only one not cheering but was staring at Naruto in awe "I am so blown away right now!" she said loudly as she ran up to Naruto.

Frankie stepped forward and shouted "I think this guy is gonna make this...the...best...party...EVER!"

All the monsters then started the crowd around Naruto, giving suggestions to the party _'Was I really that good?'_ thought a nervous Naruto as he listened to the suggestions.

"Were not doing any of that!" shouted Dracula as he floated into the air, stopping everyone from talking "Were going to stay on schedule, alright?" he rhetorically asked.

"All right Dad, all right" Mavis said, exasperated. She then smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand "You're coming too, aren't you Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto just shrugged with a smile "I don't know" Everyone then started trying to convince Naruto to join in whilst Dracula glared at the, supposed, 'Fox Demon'

* * *

A half hour later Naruto managed to find some clothes, with the help of Mavis much to the dismay of Dracula. Naruto was now wearing black jeans and shirt. He was also wearing a dark orange hoodie and black and orange chequered trainers. He was even able to keep his headband, which he managed to turn into a belt.

We find everyone in a library playing bingo. Almost everyone in the room looked like they wanted to be someplace else, but it was only Dracula who looked like he was enjoying himself as he sat between Naruto and Mavis. The only slightly interesting thing that happened was Eunice, Frankie's wife, getting bingo but the monster next to her ate her bingo sheet.

The next hour everyone was now in a hall, watching two teams compete in charades. Unfortunately both teams were failing miserably as the audience stared in absolute boredom. Naruto looked around, trying to find something that would catch his attention. Eventually he saw a slightly opened door with something reflecting the light behind the door. Looking around, he noticed that no one was paying attention so he just walked towards the door, not noticing Mavis watching him with interest. When he reached the door he opened it and saw a scooter that he remembered hundreds of children playing with but he never could. Getting an idea, Naruto grinned and grabbed it before riding it around the court, surprising everyone that saw. Murray grinned as he took it for a ride as well as others for fun.

Naruto, having the scooter again, rode it in front of Mavis and asked "Would you like a ride?" Mavis smiled and nodded before stepping onto the scooter with Naruto keeping her there. Naruto never once noticed the glare he was getting form the Count.

Having enough, Dracula flew to Naruto and grabbed him by his hood "That's enough now!" he shouted.

"Dad!" shouted Mavis as she got off the scooter.

No one noticed as the scooter kept rolling until it reached the same monster that ate Eunice's bingo paper "I didn't do that" she said after eating the scooter.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was now outside at the pool having fun. Naruto was wearing black swim shorts with a dark orange line running down the side, not knowing that Mavis was blushing because of him. Quasimodo appeared along with his pet Esmeralda on his hat "Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula" he greeted in a thick accent, looking up at the vampire "May I make you an omelette?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no" said Dracula "I am not hungry"

Esmeralda sniffed the air before suddenly squeaking and climbing onto Quasimodo's nose "What? Esmeralda, you smell a human?" Dracula's eyes widened in panic "Human!" shouted Quasimodo.

Dracula suddenly smacked Esmeralda off of Quasimodo before shouting "I am hungry!"

Esmeralda flew until it landed in Eunice's hair "Naruto, you're really the last Fox Demon?" she asked as Murray ate a plate of beetles.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" asked Murray "Humans don't really like demons or monsters"

_'Got that right'_ thought Naruto as he remembered his childhood "Yeah" he answered to the question "As far as I know. I'm the only one left" he half lied. Technically he was talking about his family and he is actually the only one left.

"It must be so sad to be all alone," said a sad Mavis as she took Naruto's hand in hers.

Seeing this, Dracula grew angry and threw Quasimodo "You know what? I'll take 50 omelettes"

"You heard the man!" shouted Quasimodo after landing in the arms of a monster "Make them! Make them! Make them!" he shouted as he began to beat the monster.

Back with Naruto, Mavis asked, "How did you deal with the mobs?"

"Well what could I do?" asked back Naruto "I couldn't attack them otherwise I'll be proving that I am a monster that only hurts and kills" he said wisely, getting nods from the others.

"It's true," said Wayne with a nod.

"Yes, yes" said Dracula as he appeared between Naruto and Mavis, making the latter let go of Naruto's hands "Look, love droppings, I brought you a bagel with your favourite, scream cheese"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the food, thinking it had a weird name until he saw the cheese start to scream "Holy rabies" said Mavis happily "Thank's Dad" She then went up to Naruto "Try some scream cheese, it's awesome"

"Thanks" said Naruto as he took the bagel and sliced a bit off before eating it "Delicious" said Naruto with a smile, making Mavis smile as well.

"Yes, of course it's delicious," said Dracula as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders "Naruto, can we party-plan talk for a moment?" Naruto quickly handed the bagel back to Mavis before the Count dragged him away "What are you doing?" Dracula whispered in anger "If they find out that you're a human, they'll go bat poop!"

Naruto just sighed "No one suspects anything, alight? The only thing that looks weird is how much whispering you're doing" Dracula looked around and realised that everyone was now staring at them both.

Grinning, Dracula took Naruto away and began talking "Just end this already!"

"Why?" asked Naruto "I've never been to a party before or had fun like this"

"Just do it!" shouted Dracula quietly "You will say you are going in the pool and act excited, then you will say you hurt your back and leave" To make sure he would do it, Dracula threw Naruto at the edge of the pool.

Naruto sighed, wishing he didn't have to do this, clapped which gained everyone's attention "Alright, everyone! Let's party!" He suddenly winced and acted like he had a back pain "Oh, my back!"

Mavis looked worried until another monster suddenly jumped onto Naruto's back, shouting, "I'm on your back!"

"No, no! He said 'Oh, my back'!" shouted Dracula, not getting the results he was wanting.

"Get on my back!" shouted a monster to Mavis.

Mavis smiled "Let's do it" she said getting onto the monsters back.

"Chicken fight!" shouted Naruto as everyone got into the pool and began pushing the others around. Both Naruto and Mavis stared at each other as their teams pushed each other.

"Calm down with the fight chickens!" shouted Dracula, trying to stop everything "Everyone, stop the roughhousing!"

A monster then flew into the air from the pool with Frankie on top. They were high in the air and Frankie looked down, seeing all of the hotel "Frank, if you hurt yourself..!" shouted Eunice from down at the pool.

"I got it, honey!" he shouted back down "I was made for this kind of thing!" He then jumped off before shouting "Geronimo!" He then fell down to the pool with an idiotic grin before belly flopping into the water. Naruto laughed when he saw Frankie separate into multiple parts. Naruto then laughed when he saw Wayne pull down Griffin's shorts, making the Invisible Man fluster and run away, embarrassed.

Dracula was quickly walking around the pool, trying to find the blond that was 'ruining' everything. He eventually found Naruto at the side but noticed his eyes were slowly changing form red to blue "Naruto" he whispered "Your eyes" he warned before grabbing Naruto's wrist "Climb out, now"

However he was not prepared for being pulled in when Naruto was suddenly jerked to the side "I guess he wanted to swim?" said Naruto out loud, rubbing the back of his head with a grin _'My eyes?'_ he thought, before realising he let his control slip_'That's better'_ he thought knowing his eyes were now red again.

Dracula heard what Naruto said from under the water and screamed in rage, he was silently thankful that no one could hear him. Having enough, Dracula swam down to the bottom of the pool and pulled the plug, making the water swirl away. What he didn't expect was for the same monster that lifted Frankie in the air, to do the same for Naruto. Everyone gasped when they saw the water go away and Naruto fall towards the now empty pool. Mavis also gasped "Naruto!" she shouted, scared.

"It's ok!" he shouted back before slamming into the ground, avoiding the jelly-like monster. He created spider-like cracks into the ground but was all right "Told you" he said before Dracula growled.

* * *

-An Hour Later-

Surrounding the hotel was a graveyard that would scare away people of the faint hearted. Dracula was walking through this particular graveyard whilst Naruto walked behind him "You messed up" spoke the Count "You messed up big time! You are ruining my hotel!"

"Are you just jealous that people are actually having fun?" asked back Naruto with narrowed eyes

"That?" said Dracula as he rounded on Naruto "That was not fun! Everyone running, jumping, swimming with no order! That was the opposite of fun!"

Growling, Naruto asked, "Do you even know what fun is?"

"I invented fun" Having enough of this argument, Dracula looked at Naruto with his cape covering the lower part of his face "Look at me" he ordered as he stared into Naruto's eyes before his own eyes turned red "You remember nothing of this encounter. You have no memory of this place or the monsters you have met. No go and never return"

What Dracula never expected though, was for Naruto to narrow his eyes and said "No"

"Wait, what?" questioned Dracula in a confused manner "I just used my powers to erase your memories, I looked straight into your eyes. You shouldn't be able to say no."

"It must be that I'm channelling chakra into my eyes" Naruto said, pointing to his own eyes as they turned back to blue before staying red again.

Shaking his head, Dracula pointed at Naruto "Listen to me. You are never to return here. You are to stay away and never tell humans about this place, or I will track you down and suck every ounce of blood from you!" he threatened.

Naruto glared before turning away "You know, where I'm from my entire village hated me, calling me a demon, a monster. I never once felt like I belonged there" He then looked Dracula in the eyes with anger "But when I came here, I felt like I belonged. I made friends here and for once I actually had fun. I guess I don't belong anywhere. Not as a human or as a monster" Dracula just looked at Naruto before turning into a bat and leaving.

Sighing, Naruto turned back around and walked away from the hotel. He was so lost in thought he never noticed another bat appear and turn into Mavis. When he noticed her, he saw Mavis leaning quite close to his face "Follow me"

She began to walk away and Naruto debated if he should follow or not. Smirking Naruto muttered "Alright then" before running after the vampire, not knowing where they were going. They went through a series of tunnels and kept going higher and higher. Finally, after a half hour, they both exited from a chimney that was on top of the Hotel. They walked along the roof until they reached the middle and Naruto was in awe at the view he was seeing "Whoa" was all Naruto could say as he used his chakra to stay on the roof.

"I like to come up here to think" said Mavis as she sat down.

Naruto nodded as he joined her "Yeah, I had a place like that when I grew up"

They stayed silent as they gazed at the scenery. After a long while, Mavis asked quietly "What happened to you?" She looked at Naruto and saw a confused look "When I found you, you were injured badly. What happened for you to get all that?"

Naruto stayed silent before answering quietly "Where I'm from, my country was in war" Mavis gasped at this "It ended but something happened and I wound up where you found me" Naruto looked at Mavis again and saw her looking down sadly. Trying to think of a way to cheer her up, he looked out to the distance and saw the sun start to raise "Wow" he said, "The sunrise here is beautiful"

"Ow!" said Mavis loudly as she moved away from the sunlight.

Naruto was confused and quickly moved to her side "Are you alright?" he asked in concern, not knowing what happened.

"Yeah" she replied, touched by his concern for her "It was just the sun" She looked at Naruto and saw a very confused look "Do you not know about vampires and sunlight?" she asked, getting Naruto to shake his head "Oh, well the sun burns vampires so we can only stay in the dark"

Humming in thought, Naruto asked, "Have you ever seen a sunrise?"

"No, not really. Why?" she asked with her head tilted slightly.

"I have an idea" said Naruto as he took her hand and gently made her stand. They walked across the roof until they reached a larger part of the roof. Naruto was careful as he stood in front of Mavis and blocked the light from her "Take a look" he said with a smile. Not understanding why, Mavis looked over Naruto's shoulder and widened her eyes at the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Looking at the hundred-year-old-teen, Naruto's breathe hitched in his throat when he saw the light reflect off her eyes _'Whoa'_ he thought.

After a few minutes Naruto stepped up behind Mavis and put an arm around her waist as he gently pulled her away from the light that nearly touched her "This is the most incredible thing, I have ever seen" she whispered. She was about to hug Naruto for showing her this but she suddenly heard the man shout in surprise "Naruto?" she asked as she turned around, only to see a hole in the roof with Naruto's voice echoing from it.

* * *

-With Dracula and the Others-

As Naruto was led up to the roof by Mavis, Dracula and the others were enjoying themselves in the Hotel sauna "Didn't I tell you guy's we'd have fun here? Is this not the best?" asked Dracula.

Wayne panted as he licked his lips "Yeah, I'm working up a nice sweat" he said "When's that Naruto gonna be done party planning? He's a great hang"

"Yeah, he's an animal" agreed Frankie with a grin "And it was so nice seeing Mavis laughing and hitting it off with him"

Dracula lost his smile when he heard this "Who's hitting what off? Please" he said with a sneer "Mavis could never be with someone of _his_ kind"

Thinking that Dracula was talking about any monster, asked "I'm sorry? 'His kind'? Are you saying his kind is not good enough for you? 'Your Lordship'?" He ended using air quotes.

"No, no, no!" shouted Dracula, trying to defuse the situation "Frank, I didn't...I meant that she couldn't be with him because of his blond hair! At least it wasn't red, curly hair"

"What's wrong with red, curly hair?" asked Griffin angrily.

"Why are you getting upset?" asked Dracula with a frown.

Griffin nearly shouted in anger "I have red, curly hair!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know that?!" shouted back Dracula not noticing that everyone was frowning at him. When he did notice, he sighed, "Look, settle down fellas. This is all a moot point because, Naruto, he left"

Murray then spoke out in confusion "Wait a minute, he left?"

"Yes!" shouted Dracula with a frantic nod "He decided he didn't like Mavis, or any of us"

Just as he finished talking, the roof above him collapsed slightly as Naruto fell through and landed on top of the vampire. Frankie leaned forward "Huh, I guess Naruto had second thoughts"

* * *

-Later that Day-

Dracula angrily slammed open large doors to a hall, before realising he was still only wearing a towel that he and the others wore in the sauna. Using his Vampire Powers, Dracula changed into his regular clothing and then entered the room like nothing happened. Naruto followed after him with a frown "I can't believe you stuck around!" He then looked away and wiped his face "I got to get my thoughts together" After taking a deep breath, Dracula indicated to all the tables "You see these tables? You can spend the entire day pulling them out and placing them, party planner"

"Fantastic, you're trapping me here" said Naruto as he walked up to a table "Now I know how your daughter feels" he said but Dracula ignored him.

As Dracula waited on the other side of the room, he fixed his hair and sighed. Then, out of nowhere, a loud bang sounded behind him. Spinning his head quickly, he saw Naruto carry another table and slam it into the ground "Enough, enough stop!" he shouted, appearing in front of Naruto "Go to a corner, you're on a timeout!"

"Timeout?" repeated Naruto, "Are you serious?"

Dracula then used his powers to throw Naruto into the corner and make him suck his thumb as his back was turned to him "Ok" said the Count with a smile as he clapped twice "Table 57, please move to position 23" Naruto turned his head and widened his eyes when he saw the table next to him have a face and then float and fly away "17 to 48. 16 to 47. 19 to 50" continued Dracula as three tables flew to their positions.

He never noticed Naruto untangle himself and run to the other side of the room. He began to count the tables and eventually climbed on top of one "36 up, please" he said as the table floated. It gasped lightly when it saw Naruto but followed its orders _'This is so cool!'_ shouted Naruto in his mind.

Seeing this, Dracula frowned "31 to 19" he ordered, making a table fly into Naruto and knocking him onto the floor.

Quickly getting back up, Naruto climbed up onto another table and glared at Dracula with a challenging smirk "24, up please" When the table floated up, Naruto leaned ad it flew in the direction he wanted. After a few seconds to get used to it, he flew straight past Dracula, only just avoiding him. The Count would have been angry but he saw Naruto's challenging smirk so he smiled evilly. Floating around, Naruto watched out for Dracula "Where did you go?" he muttered, not seeing the undead man anywhere.

"Don't freak out, gravity face!" said Dracula as he appeared upside down on a table in front of Naruto. Naruto laughed as he flew away "56 and 43, to my side" ordered Dracula as two more tables appeared at his side. Both laughed as they flew around, one chasing the other. Dracula was close to Naruto as he tried to capture him, but the blond suddenly turned and used the table to grind across the roof.

"Haha! Not close enough!" shouted Naruto with a laugh.

"Whatever!" shouted back Dracula.

* * *

-With Quasimodo-

Both Quasimodo and Esmeralda sniffed around the Hotel, looking for the human that the rat smelled earlier at the pool party "Yes, keep smelling" said the excited French monster "You catch the human, and I will make human POTPIE!" he shouted at the end in excitement. They ended up at a door and listened when they both heard laughter.

* * *

-With Naruto and Dracula-

They continued flying around, with Naruto avoiding Dracula or using the Substitution jutsu to get away. He was thankful that he told Dracula about his old world, otherwise he would have to explain about jutsu again "27, 45, 65, 76, 48, block his path" ordered Dracula "Block his path!"

Naruto looked around when he saw all the tables create a wall with only slight gaps "Nice try!" shouted Naruto as he flew towards them and jumped through a gap with a spin. Then, using his chakra, Naruto stuck to another table as it flew around.

Seeing this, Dracula laughed and shouted, "Come on now, dude man! Nice!" Using his table, Dracula flew towards the table wall, not realising he could order one to float away to allow him pass. One of the tables started to pray, hoping nothing would go wrong. Dracula jumped at the last second and spun with wide eyes, laughing the entire time.

When he passed the tables, he jumped on a couple and then spread his arms wide. It was then that he noticed he was falling but Naruto caught him easily "I got you!" shouted Naruto before both he and Dracula flew past the doors and into a hallway. They both laughed as they started pushing each other. They both shouted in surprise though when they suddenly slammed into a suit of armor.

Dracula was in an odd position on the ground but he had a VERY large smile on his face before laughing and grabbing the suit of armour's helmet "Did you see that? Who is this guy? Sir Breaks-a-Lot?" he then lent against the wall "Oh, boy, I have to say, that was fun, ok?" he said as he threw the helmet down the hall before looking at a bundle under the tablecloth "The fun you were talking about earlier? Nailed it!" he shouted as he removed the cloth. He then lost his frown because instead of Naruto, he saw the torso of the suit of armor "Naruto?" Looking around, he saw a bunch of footprints leading down one of the corridors. Instantly knowing who it was, Dracula growled "Quasimodo!" before running down countless hallways in a burst of speed.

Unfortunately he had to stop otherwise he would have slammed straight into his daughter "Dad?" questioned Mavis in confusion.

"Mavis? What are you still doing up? The sun is out. It could kill you, my honeyguts," he said as he slowly walked past her.

"I couldn't sleep," answered Mavis "Do you know where Naruto went?"

Dracula shook his head "I don't know. He-" he stopped when he suddenly realised the question. He was then leaning over Mavis with narrowed eyes "Why do you want to know?" he asked with a frown. He noticed that Mavis was looking very nervous now and was avoiding eye contact "Do you like him?"

"What?" asked Mavis, acting shocked before trying to lie "No. Come on, Dad. He's so weird and awkward. It's like are you an idiot or do you know you're adorable?" she finished with a smile and a blush as she tucked her left bang behind her ear.

Dracula's eyes widened before he nervously said "Excuse me for a moment" he then ran to the nearest suit of armor and ordered quietly "Do you have a location of Quasimodo?"

"Yes sir" responded the armor "They're heading through the lobby towards the kitchen"

Nodding, Dracula again ordered, "I need them stopped immediately, is that clear?"

* * *

-With Naruto and Quasimodo-

As the French chef walked through the lobby, he was carrying Naruto on his back and was partly thankful that the blond was unconscious. The hunchback then tensed when he heard a suit of armor speak "Yes, quite. We are on it"

The armor then moved towards Quasimodo, making the monster go towards the elevator. Fortunately the doors opened to reveal more suits of armor with weapons. They all attacked with Quasimodo easily dodging everything that they threw at him "Missed!" he shouted with a laugh. He was about to reach the exit when two suits of armor blocked his path "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Quasimodo "Let me pass!"

It was about here that Naruto groggily woke up _'My head'_ he thought with a wince. His eyes then widened when he felt himself being tied up. Straining his neck, he saw a bunch of suit of armours surrounding him and whoever was carrying him _'What the hell happened? And who is this guy?'_

The helmet of an armor bobbed as it talked "Quasimodo Wilson, you are coming with us" It then reached out to grab the chef, but Quasimodo moved back and kicked the suit of armor in the groin "Ow!" it shouted in pain until it realised it can't feel anything "Why did that hurt me?"

Quasimodo then jumped onto it's head and flipped into the air, where he grabbed a hanging chandelier _'Not bad reflexes'_ thought Naruto trying to get his hands free so he could use a Substitution Jutsu.

* * *

-With Dracula and Mavis-

The father and daughter walked together in the library, with Dracula trying to dissuade Mavis from a certain topic that all fathers hate for their baby girls "Look honey, there's no falling in love at your age"

"Mom was my age" she defended before giving her father a teasing look "Eunice says Mom kissed you first 'cause you were too scared to make the first move"

"Yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" said Dracula with a sigh "Forget about me and Mom and kissing"

"Dad" said Mavis with slight anger "At some point, I am going to get married" Unknown to Dracula, Mavis was actually thinking of Naruto at that point "I can't be here forever"

Dracula looked confused "What? Why not?" he said, "You're barely out of your training fangs"

* * *

-With Naruto and Quasimodo-

From where Naruto was, he saw countless yellow eyes glow in the shadows. When they flew into the light he saw it was gargoyle waiters and they were all flying towards him and Quasimodo. Seeing the flying monsters, Quasimodo jumped up to the roof and moved around, avoiding everything that was either thrown at him or the monsters that tried to catch him. When the chef jumped to the ground, Naruto heard noises and could tell something smaller was fighting just above him _'Maybe a rat or something'_ he thought whilst struggling. When Quasimodo landed, he saw all the suit of armours was running to his right, and the gargoyles were flying to his left. Getting an idea, he ran to the suit of armours and jumped on top of them. When he landed again, he used his momentum to kick off all the helmets and fire them at the gargoyles, knocking them from the air _'Ok, even though he kidnapped me, I'll admit that he would have made a hell of a shinobi back in my world'_ thought Naruto before Quasimodo suddenly turned and slammed the blonde's head into a wall, which knocked him unconscious again.

"Quasi wins again!" shouted Quasimodo in victory "When you bump with the hump..." he pointed to his hunchback "...you land on your rump!" he then ran through a corridor before the gargoyles landed on top of him.

* * *

-With Dracula and Mavis-

"But why the sudden interest?" asked Dracula as they wondered around the library "Every time we use to talk about love, it was always, 'Ew, Dad, that's gross!' and 'Ew, Dad, I don't want to know about that!'"

Mavis sighed as she ran her finger across a statues head, imagining that she was rubbing a certain blonde's whisker marks "I don't know"

Suddenly the doors to the library opened to reveal a suit of armor "Sir, he made it to the kitchen" it said.

"What?!" shouted back Dracula "What do I pay you for?!" He then looked at Mavis "I'm sorry, honey. I have to go," he said before running past the suit of armor and through the doors.

The suit of armor followed but then came back "He doesn't pay me" it said before following after the Count.

* * *

-With Naruto and Quasimodo-

When he reached the kitchen, Quasimodo tied Naruto over a fire and was now slowly rotating him around. After a few minutes, Dracula appeared by slamming the kitchen doors open "Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula!" shouted Quasimodo when he saw the Count.

"Shut your hump hole" he said as he put out the fire and snatched Naruto away "Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto groaned as he was suddenly jerked awake "Again?" he asked groggily.

"Now you are helping him?" asked a suspicious Quasimodo as he hung on a chain "What is it with you and this human?"

"He is not human!" shouted back Dracula "He is a demon!"

_'First time someone ever said that as a compliment and the first time I wished the guy would believe it'_ thought Naruto as he saw the irony.

Quasimodo then put on a grin that unnerved Naruto "If he is a monster then, let him scare Esmeralda!" he shouted, pointing to the rat.

"The mouse?" questioned Dracula before scoffing "Without a doubt"

He then pushed Naruto in the direction of the rat _'It's a rat, how hard can it be?'_ thought Naruto before roaring at the rat. It squeaked as Naruto's red eyes bore into it's own, causing the rodent to faint "That was easy" muttered Naruto before walking back to a relieved Dracula and an annoyed and shock Quasimodo "Satisfied?"

"No!" shouted Quasimodo "I know you are a human! You smell exactly like one!" he shouted "You are a human! A human!" Suddenly his anger went over board as he began to jump around the kitchen "Monsieur Dracula has brought a human into the-" He was then interrupted as Dracula froze him. Once that was done, both Dracula and Naruto left "Esmeralda, help me!" strangled out Quasimodo after a minute but nothing happened. A gargoyle then entered the kitchen, walked up to Quasimodo, took the hand that was pointing away and turned it around before sticking it inside the chef's nose and then walked away.

As Dracula and Naruto walked, the blond noticed that the Count was unusually quiet and was now serious "Uh...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head "Can't believe he tried to eat me. That's only ever happened once and the inside of a snake is not nice"

"There's something I need to show you," said Dracula after Naruto spoke.

They entered a room and Naruto instantly noticed that it was dark inside, there was barely any type of decoration apart from a single coffin and a large picture "Wow" muttered Naruto as he looked around. He stepped next to Dracula as they both stood in front of a painting "She's beautiful" commented Naruto, making Dracula smile slightly.

"Yes, she is" agreed Dracula "There is a similar picture at a place called the ruins of Lubov and there is also a legend"

"A legend?" repeated Naruto.

"Yes. The Lady Lubov. The story is that a lonely count met her by chance, and they say that no two souls were ever more meant for each other. Eventually they settled down at Castle Lubov and had a child. But then, a horrible tragedy happened. A fire started mysteriously one night and killed the both of them" he then looked down.

Naruto stayed silent but figured it out "She was your wife, wasn't she?" he asked gently.

"The legend is wrong" continued Dracula "It was only the wife that died" he said before removing the covering that covered half the painting, revealing Dracula "And it was no mystery who killed her" He suddenly turned on Naruto, showing his glowing blue eyes "She was killed by your kind! They are the real monsters"

_'His past is similar to mine'_ thought Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"I built this place for my love, to protect her child. As a father, you do everything you can to keep your family safe, even if you have to break their trust" he said, reminding Naruto of his own father and the villagers "And now, Mavis has feelings for you"

"What?" asked Naruto with furrowed brows "Why me? I'm nothing special" He may have been confused, but on the inside he was happy.

"It's alright," said Dracula with a smile "You are a good one. If the world was different then maybe it would have be possible" he finished with a frown.

Naruto thought for a moment "Is it still the same as it was back then? have the people changed?"

"Can you tell me for certain that if we came out into the open, everyone would accept us? Everyone?" asked Dracula, almost desperately.

Staring into the Counts eyes Naruto sighed "I never did tell you about my life did I? When I was born, a Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked my village. My father was the leader of the village at the time and he sealed it inside of me" Dracula's eyes widened at that "What I said to you before was true. I was treated like a monster in my village and only had a number of friends. If you tell the world what you are now, there will always be people who are either terrified of you or will want to hurt you. There is nothing you can do about that. But people will eventually accept who you are" said Naruto with a smile "I found others like me and others who accepted me and I became stronger for it. I'm certain that...no, I know people will do the same here"

"So...they will accept us in time?" asked Dracula.

Naruto nodded "They will eventually" He then sighed, "I think it's about time I left now. I was to see what this world has to offer now. At least you don't have to worry about every finding out I'm a human"

"No, no, no, no, no" said Dracula as he stopped Naruto "I don't want to ruin her Birthday party. It would be best for you to sneak out after it is all done"

"I'm sorry" apologised Naruto "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt Mavis, you, or anyone. I actually think of everyone here as family" he said with a smile, making Dracula smile too.

"You know, you aren't the smoothest demon. But you'd make a great vampire" Naruto smiled at that before they both left the room.

* * *

-Later that Night-

Everyone was having a great time as they partied. Frankie and Murray were singing, making everyone cheer and dance. Naruto was nodding the music, not really use to dancing but something else caught his attention. Looking, he saw Mavis appear before him but with an addition of her new cape "Whoa" said Naruto with wide eyes and a blush "You look beautiful"

Mavis blushed at the compliment as she smiled "Thank you" she said "And thank you for the party"

"Your welcome. But I think you'll like this more" said Naruto as small lights appeared around them both. They shifted until they started to show different attractions from across the world _'Thank you Shadow Clone and Lee for teaching me about the Eight Gates'_he thought remembering his clones opening a couple to run across the world.

"It's...amazing" said Mavis after it ended. She looked at Naruto with nothing but happiness in her eyes. Naruto noticing something else but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Whatever it was, it made him blush.

Mavis turned around and then fell backwards, making Naruto catch her. She then used her powers to vanish and drag Naruto to the middle of the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, Mavis stopped and stared at Naruto, making him stop as well. Neither noticed Dracula go on the dance floor and start to dance "Uh...Mavis?" questioned Naruto, hoping Mavis wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do.

Without warning, Mavis leaned up and kissed Naruto, making the teen wide eyed before closing his eyes and deepened the kiss. As Dracula danced, a suit of armor tapped his shoulder and pointed to his daughter, making the Dracula stare in shock and anger. He vanished and then reappeared between Mavis and Naruto; with the former sighing dreamily "How could you?" questioned Dracula in anger "After I shared my pain with you?"

"Wait" Naruto said, trying to stop Dracula.

"Dad, it was just a kiss" defended Mavis.

Dracula turned "No, you're not allowed to kiss"

"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore," said Mavis, not liking what was happening "I'm allowed to like people, or go see the world again"

"What? You saw it! You said you didn't like it!"

"Maybe I want to give the village another chance," said Mavis. Naruto just stared between the two, not knowing what to do "I just need to learn, you know, just how to roll with it, like Naruto does"

"No, no! You can't go to the village again," said Dracula, trying to dissuade his daughter.

"Maybe you could make them see that we could be friends"

"No that isn't possible!"

"Well you can't be sure. It's all in how you present yourself"

"No, that won't make a difference!"

"How do you know?" questioned Mavis, starting to get angry.

"Because it just won't!"

"Why? Why won't it?"

Finally losing it, Dracula shouted louder than the music "Because the village doesn't really exist!"

Everything went silent at the moment as everyone stared at Dracula and his daughter "What do you mean 'doesn't exist'?" asked Mavis with narrowed eyes.

Frankie and the others walked over "What did you do?" asked Frankie, not happy with his friend.

"I-I did what I had to do," said Dracula as he turned away from anyone.

"What was it?" demanded Mavis "What exactly did you have to do? Tell me!" she shouted, making everyone flinch. Naruto stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Mavis's shoulder, making her relax albeit a little bit.

Dracula stayed silent for a moment before sighing "I...I built the town. The staff put it all together" he confessed "The zombies dressed up as the townspeople" he sighed again as Mavis slowly turned her back on him "Please" he begged "If you really went out there and something happened to you, I just couldn't live with myself"

"But you can live with this?" asked back Mavis "Lying to me? Tricking me? Keeping me here forever when you knew my dream was to go"

Dracula tried to defend himself but Quasimodo appeared on a cart, trying to shout "Oil?" Murray asked, wanting to know what he was saying.

Quasimodo tried to talk again but still no one could understand him. The Fly then appeared saying "Wait, I speak frozen" he said before landing in front of the paralysed chef "He said 'Dracula has brought a human into the hotel'" Everyone gasped at this whilst both Naruto and Dracula looked nervous. Naruto managed to sneak past everyone was made it to the door before Quasimodo tried to speak again "He say's 'There is ze human' He has a French accent" translated the Fly.

Naruto tried to leave but Esmeralda shut the door, stopping his escape. Everyone looked and gasped when they saw Naruto "Naruto's not a human" defended Frankie "He's a demon" Frankie then glared at Quasimodo "He's lying"

"Yeah" agreed Griffin "And why is he picking his nose?"

Quasimodo made a few sounds "He says 'It's a long story'" translated the Fly.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto as the rat started scratching Naruto "Get off me!" He then lost his concentration on his chakra, causing him to turn back to normal and making everyone gasp once again.

Seeing this, Quasimodo tried to speak "He say's 'Behold ze human'" the Fly translated again.

All the monsters panicked and started running away. Naruto looked around, being reminded of his childhood before his eyes landed on Mavis. She walked slowly towards him, making Naruto scared of what her reaction could be "Is it true?" she asked, almost pleaded "Are you a human?"

"Yes," said Naruto with a sigh "I'm so sorry"

Mavis stared at Naruto for a second before embracing him "I don't care" she said into his ear, making his eyes widen "I still want to be with you"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to desperately return her embrace and kiss her, but he looked ahead and saw the defeated look on Dracula's face. A single tear escaped Naruto's eye and he gently pushed Mavis away "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you" he said without looking, knowing it was breaking the young vampires heart "You're a monster, and I hate monsters" he finished before heading to the door. He didn't look at anyone but only a few could see the tears that streamed down his face as he left.

Everyone was silent once again as Dracula laid a hand on his daughters shoulder. No one expected Mavis to suddenly turn and shout, "This is all your fault!" before turning into a bat and flying away. After that, every single monster began to leave, saying that they would never return.

Later that night, Dracula walked up to Mavis' room. He had to silence the shrunken head before he knocked on the door "Mavis, honey, are you in there?" he asked before opening the door to the dark room. He walked in and quickly noticed that it was empty "Mavis? Mavis?" he called before seeing the open window. Turning into a bat he flew out and continued to call "Mavis, where are you? Mavis?" He looked around desperately before seeing his daughter sitting on the roof with legs curled up to her chest and her head on her knees. He landed on the roof before turning back to normal and sitting next to her.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, until Mavis broke that silence "Dad, can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly, not showing her face.

"Yes, yes, of course, darling. Anything" replied Dracula, wanting his daughters forgiveness.

Mavis lifted her head showing her tear stricken face as her eyes were red and puffy "Can you erase my mind?" she asked quietly.

Dracula stared at Mavis at shock and sadness at what she asked "No, no, no, no" he said, looking away "No, I won't do that. There's too much I want you to remember"

More tears fell as Mavis put her head on her knees again "You were right, Dad" she said after sniffing a couple of times "The humans hate us"

"Sweetheart, there are so many eligible monsters out there" said Dracula, trying to help "You're so young to..." he stopped when he noticed she moved and saw that she was holding a book "What is it? What are you reading?" he asked. Mavis gave him the book and he read:

_"True Love, by Mom.__  
__For your 118th Birthday._

_Two lonely bats crashed in the night.__  
__They felt a Zing. Love at first sight._  
_They knew right away they would be husband and wife._  
_For a Zing only happens once in your life._

_Your Zing will come, my love.__  
__Cherish it._  
_Love, Mommy"_

Dracula stared at the words, shocked by what he just read "I thought we Zinged, Dad" said Mavis, breaking Dracula away from his thoughts.

"You and Naruto?" he asked.

Mavis curled up into a ball "I guess it was only me" she said "But you should be happy, Dad. There's no reason for me to leave. I have no more dreams. I'm just like you now" Sh then stood and turned into a bat before flying to her room.

Dracula stayed sitting before noticing that Mavis dropped something. He saw it float away before realising what it was. He caught it before it could fly away and saw it was a postcard that Mavis had took from one of his drawers. He stared at it for a moment before sighing, "Martha, what have I done?" he asked.

* * *

-Morning-

Every monster that stayed in the hotel was now in the lobby, trying to leave, pay their bills, and give back their room keys "Excuse me!" shouted Murray as he squeezed past everyone with a couple of large boxes "Excuse me, I've got a couple of people to express mail" he finished as he reached the desk and placed Frankie and his wife down.

Dracula flew down in his bat form and floated behind the desk "Friends, please stop!" he pleaded but no one listened.

"It's too late, rat-bat!" shouted Murray, with a few agreeing.

"Please!" shouted Dracula as he turned back to normal "I'm begging you. I need you to help me find Naruto"

"The human?" said Wayne "He could have killed us!"

"He touched my guitar!" shouted Murray.

A few more monsters said a few things and then they all gasped before going silent. Dracula sighed, "I know I lied" he said, "I was wrong. But you have to believe this: Naruto wasn't a bad guy" He then looked down "The truth is, I don't even know if humans are bad anymore" Murray and Griffin looked at each other as well as Wayne and his wife "Frank, com on, buddy, you understand" said Dracula to the box with a wolf pup on top, knowing his friend was inside.

Eunice spoke from her box "He's not talking to you. First you tell us humans are bad, now they're good. What else?" she asked rhetorically "Up is down? Cold is hot? Gremlins don't smell?" A gremlin in the background took offence to that.

Frankie's box suddenly opened, throwing the wolf pup off. With one of his arms, Frankie lifted his head and talked "I really liked Naruto, friend or not. He told fun stories"

Dracula was silent for a moment before sighing again "I think they Zinged" he confessed, talking about Naruto and his daughter.

"They Zinged?" repeated both Wayne and his wife.

"But I got in the way" continued Dracula with a downcast look.

Frankie looked like he was about to cry "You only Zing once in your life" His head was then covered in electricity.

Eunice opened her box and said "Oy, now you're short-circuiting"

"I don't care!" shouted Frankie.

Griffin then looked around "Well, what are we doing? Let's go get Naruto! Come on!" Dracula suddenly smiled in happiness when he heard his friends want to help. He, along with Wayne, Frankie, Murray and Griffin, all ran out off the lobby and into a hearse before driving away from the hotel and into a deep forest "Ok, so where am I going?" asked Griffin as he drove.

"The human world" answered Dracula "Before Naruto's gone forever"

"But what about the sun?" asked Murray as Dracula noticed the sun was rising.

A look of determination appeared on his face "I don't know. I'll just have to roll with it"

"He just rolls," commented Wayne "Rollability"

They continued driving on the road as Dracula noticed something "We have to follow his footprints. When they run out, that's where you come in, Wayne"

"Me?" questioned the werewolf in confusion.

"There!" shouted Dracula as Griffin stopped the car "Yes, I knew he would drop something eventually" he said as he saw Naruto's headband. He then looked at Wayne as he held the headband "Work your magic"

"Wait, you want me to track his smell?" asked Wayne "No, my sniffing tracking days are way behind me. Do you know how many diapers I've changed? How many number two's have destroyed this thing?" he asked, pointing to his nose with a sad look before changing it to a happy one "But..." he paused before silently whistling. Nothing happened for a few moments until they heard howling. Looking in the distance, they saw all of Wayne's children run towards them before fighting each other "Sit!" ordered Wayne but none listened. He then took Naruto's headband "Smell, I said smell" again, none listened. A couple of pups actually ran around and started sniffing their father's ass "Not me! The headband!"

"Do any of your kids still respect you?" asked Dracula.

"Give me a second" said Wayne before getting an idea "Oh yeah. Winnie! Front and centre!" he shouted. All of his children then stopped as the youngest stepped forward before going back to fighting.

Winnie stepped up to the headband and spat out her pacifier. She then took a long inhale of the headband before answering "He met up with many more of himself before they gave him money" she said a little confused "After that he got into a car. A '86 Fiat" She took another sniff "It need a little transmission work, but otherwise ok" Another sniff "It drove through town to the airport. Flight 497" Another sniff "8:00 am, departure"

"That's in 15 minute's" gasped out Dracula.

Winnie took another sniff "Seat 23A" She took a final sniff "He tried to order ramen but they didn't have any. So he showed them and made himself some"

Dracula leaned down and patted the little pups head "Ok, thank you, cutie" He then gave all the other children a stern look "Now, all of you, go back to your mother!" he shouted, making them all run away. Once they were gone, Dracula flew back into the hearse and Griffin continued driving. They drove out of the woods and into the open. Everyone looked at Dracula, seeing the smoke rise off of him "Sheep!" shouted Dracula, seeing the animal in the middle of the road. Griffin took a sharp turn and went down hill by mistake and onto another road.

"High five!" shouted Griffin, proud of his success "Don't leave me hanging"

"Lot's of sheep!" everyone shouted, making Griffin make a sudden stop.

"I got this one," said an excited Wayne before he got out of the car. Everyone looked in horror as the werewolf ate all the sheep in less than three seconds. He entered the car again and burped loudly, causing some wool to fly out. Everyone then looked at Wayne in an accusing manner "What? Now there are no sheep on the road. Let's go!"

Murray shook his head "That was pretty sick, dude" he said.

"You eat lamb chops!" argued Wayne "It's the same thing! We don't have time for his! Come on let's move it!"

They continued to drove and saw that they were about to enter a town and then they also saw someone walking on the road "Look, a human" said Griffin.

The person turned revealing fake pointy ears and a big fake nose as well as a cheap cape "Welcome to Transylvania!" the person shouted when he noticed Dracula and the others. Then, for some reason, the person howled as is he was a werewolf.

Everyone stared in shock at what they just saw "That was trippy," said Frankie after a little pause.

They were about to enter the town when they noticed a sign "Monster Festival?" questioned Wayne as he read it "What's a Monster Festival?"

When they drove through town, they saw hundreds of signs, all supporting different type of monsters "Did they know we were coming?" asked Murray. They looked around and saw loads of people dressed up. A child waved at them and a woman dressed up as a mummy winked at Murray, making him smile. They looked up and saw a giant balloon that was designed after Frankenstein.

"They like us?" whispered Frankie "Really?"

Dracula rolled down the window just as a person dressed as him walked by "Excuse me? Do you know the best way to the airport?"

"Yes, fellow Dracula" he said with a fake accent "There's only one way. Bleh, bleh-bleh" he finished, pointing in the direction of a heavy crowd.

"But it's all blocked" complained Dracula "We'll never make it in time"

"You should have left an hour earlier. Bleh, bleh-bleh" said the stranger before walking away.

Dracula leaned out the window with a glare "I do not say 'Bleh, bleh-bleh'" He leaned back and sighed "Alright, let's just run through it on foot"

They all got out and walked. After less than a minute, the others saw a lot of smoke rising off of Dracula. Frankie looked around before spotting a large hat. He grabbed it and put it on Dracula "Drac, this'll protect you," he said.

"Bleh, bleh-bleh" spat out Dracula, not happy about any of this even though it was his idea.

"Imagine if that guy knew he was talking to the real Dracula" said Frankie, referring to the man they spoke to a minute ago "He'd run for the hills!"

Murray's eyes widened at this as he grinned "Hold it now, hold it now!" he said before stepping in front of his friends "That sounds spot on. But the only way they'd know the real us is if we show the real us"

"This could work," said Dracula, realising the mummy's plan.

Frankie looked confused "You mean like scare them? We haven't scared people in centuries. I don't even know I haven't in me anymore" he said before trying to roar. He failed, twice "I got nothing. I really got nothing"

"Let's just move this along," said Griffin with a sigh as he pulled out a box of matches. He then lit one and showed it to Frankie.

Frankie's eyes widened before roaring in terror. He slammed his foot into the ground, breaking through the concrete and roaring at the crowd "Fire! Fire!" he shouted before climbing the balloon that was designed after himself. Once he reached the shoulder, he roared, making everyone cover their ears. When he was finished, he did not expect everyone to start cheering, "I'm trying to scare you! The real Frankenstein!"

Someone in the crowd shouted "We know! We love you!"

"Will you sign my torch?!" another stranger shouted.

Frankie looked shocked for a second until he shook his head "Listen, before anything else, down there is the real Dracula!"

A man who was standing next to Dracula shouted, "Prove it!" Dracula used his powers to force the man to smash his cup against his head "Continue" said the man, satisfied with the answer.

"Drac's daughter is in love!" continued Frankie "And he's got to get to the airport! And he can't get through this crowd!"

"Why doesn't he fly?" asked another stranger.

"The sun, you idiot!" shouted another "He's a vampire!"

Hearing this, Frankie nodded "That's right! Thank you, Monster Nerd! So, people, if you really are our friends, clear a path for the man!"

The stranger that Dracula talked to first spoke up "Ok. All Dracula's, line up! Bleh, bleh-bleh" At his, the crowd split down the middle with all the Dracula look a like's on one side "Everyone else, lift the capes. Protect our friend. Bleh, bleh-bleh"

Everyone opposite the Dracula's picked up the capes and held them high; creating a pathway that blocked the sun's light. Shocked by all of this, Dracula couldn't do anything "It's all for you, buddy" spoke Frankie, urging the Count forward "Go ahead" At this, everyone present began to shout their support. Smiling in happiness, Dracula's eyes shown with determination as he ran under the capes as fast as he could. He couldn't stop smiling when he heard the support as he ran all the way through the town thanks to everyone. He finally reached the edge of the town and stopped under a tree, as he saw the airport. Seeing the only plane that was moving, Dracula suddenly saw Naruto in a window slowly eating noodles.

"There's no choice," Dracula said before running in the light to the plane. He saw it lift off and had to turn into a bat to fly after it. Screaming in pain because of the light, ash flew behind him as he flew as fast as he could. It took a while but he managed to fly to the wheels of the plane and hang on "Ouch, ouch, ouch" he moaned in pain "I have to do this" he repeated to himself. Suddenly the wheels moved, forcing Dracula off and into his bat form. Again, he flew as fast and as hard as he could, trying to catch up to the plane. He struggled to fly as he past some windows but managed to catch onto the window that Naruto sat at. He slowly climbed across the window, ignoring the pain form the sunlight "Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" he asked, trying to get through the glass.

Naruto was thankful that he had heightened senses because of his Jinchuriki status as he managed to just hear Dracula through the window _'Dracula?'_ thought Naruto, seeing the bat talk "Dracula?" His eyes then grew worried when he saw the many holes in Dracula's wings "Are you alright?"

Dracula didn't answer as he began to fly again. This time he flew ahead of the plane. Just as he got ahead, the plane flew into him. The pilot's of the plane looked confused when they saw this "How did a bat get up here?" asked a pilot.

The other shrugged before turning on the speaker system "Folks, I'm going to turn on the seat belt sign. Just a precaution while we..." While he was talking, Dracula suddenly got an idea and used his powers to possess the man.

Naruto continued looking out of the window, wondering what Dracula was doing _"While we hear a special announcement for my dear friend Naruto"_This caught the former Shinobi's attention _"My dear boy, I have made a terrible mistake. I was trying to keep my baby to myself, because I knew I would always protect her. But I realise now, children need to discover things for themselves. They'll stumble and fall, laugh and cry, but such is life. The truth is, you and Mavis are meant to be. You Zinged. If she must give her trust to someone else, I'm thankful that it is you, Naruto. I hope you can hear me and forgive me,"_ A woman suddenly screamed as she moved away from the window. Looking, Naruto saw it was Dracula. Smiling, he leaned down and gave a thumbs up. Dracula smiled back before talking again _"Ok, folks, were going to make a quick turnaround to refuel, and then we'll be back on our way"_ Everyone started to shout at that _"Quit your wining!"_ shouted Dracula _"I'm burning up our here!"_

* * *

-With Mavis-

After everything that happened, Mavis sat in her room and cried alone. Wishing that her mother were here to fix everything. She remembered what Naruto said and it hurt her, but she saw his tears and that made her very confused. Now she was just sitting there in silence. Suddenly, something flew into her room form the window and it crashed into her dresser, making dust and smoke spread everywhere. She looked at the smoke and could see an outline of her father "Dad?" she questioned after coughing a few times.

"I'm fine" she heard, knowing it was her father due to the voice. Looking, she could now see that some parts of him actually glowing "I'm just a little sun burnt" Dracula said as the dust and smoke cleared, showing his burn marks. He walked up to his daughter and took her hands "Honey, I always thought the worst thing ever would be seeing you go. But the worst is seeing you unhappy" he sighed "Mavey, I want you to live your life"

Mavis looked at her father before sighing and looking away "I don't know how I'm suppose to do that" she said quietly.

Thinking for a second, Dracula smiled "You know, Mommy already gave you her birthday present. Can I now give you mine?" he asked before going to where he crashed.

Looking, Mavis saw Dracula hold a pink and black travel bag "What do I need this for?" she asked, not understanding.

"Oh, it comes with an accessory" finished Dracula as he turned it around to show Naruto.

They stared at each other for a moment, with Naruto smiling gently at her and Mavis looking unsure "You?" she questioned.

Naruto nodded "You" he answered before walking up to her.

"Why are you back?" she asked.

"Because" said Naruto "You are my Zing"

Her eyes widening, Mavis asked, "I'm your Zing?" She then looked away "But you told me you hate monsters"

Sighing, Naruto answered, "I did that because I didn't think a monster and a human could ever fall in love. But I was wrong" He then looked at Dracula "Plus I thought your father would drink my blood if I didn't do that"

"Dad!" shouted Mavis, pointing an accusing stare at him.

Chuckling nervously, Dracula said "He's right I would have done that" Seeing her stare intensify, he continued "I was wrong, devil-chops" He then took something out of his pocket and gave it to Mavis, showing that it was the same postcard from before.

"Do you really mean it, Dad?" asked Mavis with hope.

"Go make your own paradise" he said, pushing her left bang behind her ear.

Once he stepped back, Naruto walked up to Mavis "Can we try that kiss again?" he asked with a light blush.

Mavis blushed at that but couldn't stop smiling "I think we can" she said with a giggle.

They leaned over to the each other and closed their eyes, preparing to kiss. Dracula was about to let them until his fatherly instincts took over, causing his eyes to turn red as he roared at them both. He stopped and looked embarrassed "Sorry, I just...I got to get use to that" He then moved away "GO, do your thing"

With him away, Naruto leaned over to Mavis and kissed her gently, making her heart flutter in happiness and love.

* * *

-Later that Night-

Naruto and Mavis once again kissed but this time in front of a crowd. They were both happy with how things turned out and wouldn't change a thing. Naruto even told Mavis the truth about where he was from and his past, but she didn't care and told him she was happy with things now. The only person who wasn't happy was Quasimodo as he was still frozen and on a cart with five wolf pups licking him all over.

_**(Song)**_**  
**(The Zing, Hotel Transylvania)

I thought I found a love but she was just a fling.  
And then I met a girl,  
and felt a different thing.  
It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string.  
Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.

It was a thing called a zing.  
And I wanted to sing,  
and listen to the ballads of a man named Sting.  
Baby, looks in your eye.  
And it's suddenly spring like when Nala kissed Simba in the lion king.

Zinging in the air and I don't have a care.  
I'm winging from the zing that we share.  
Zinging in the rain.  
Now I'm feeling no pain.

It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing.

So listen all you zingers from here to beijing.  
You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",  
cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one  
lady in the zing for me cause when you zing (when you zing)!

You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!  
Zinging in the air.  
Now I don't have a care.  
I'm winging from the zing that we share.

Zinging in the rain.  
Now I'm feeling no pain.  
It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing.  
To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.

Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.  
Better ring y'all, happening y'all.  
Pay attention to the undead king, y'all!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

_**(End)**_

* * *

**[End]**

* * *

And Hotel Transylvania is finished! At least until the sequel comes out!

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I know I was making National Treasure, but like I said in my profile, I had to stop because I had to restart it. I might not even make it because I'm just not feeling it anymore.

Anyway, I have chosen two stories to choose next. Frozen and The Incredibles. I might do both or I might do one at a time. Either way, I have an idea for the Incredibles thanks to a story I read.

Also, the reason I chose Naruto to sing 'The Best Day of my Life' was because I like the song and it seemed to suit the moment. He always jumped up to the sky and he was going to dance with monsters through the night, it just worked.

If you have a movie you would like to see Naruto crossover with, then please PM me. Remember, no harem or yoai and he must be paired with someone.

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Author's Note

Please read!

If you have any movies that you wish for me to make a crossover with Naruto, then please tell me.

The movies cannot be horror and it has to have a character that Naruto can be paired with. NOT YAOI.

You just have to PM me about it, and hope that I know it, seen it, and that I like it.

I will also do games if you have any ideas for that, same rules apply as with movies.

Thank you.


End file.
